dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra
Cobra is an elite Dino Attack agent with a background in XERRD's ESG division. Biography ESG Cobra was originally a member of ESG, a research division of XERRD that focused on breeding enhanced Mutant Dinos. While working for ESG, his job was decoding DNA. Shortly before the Dino Attack began, Cobra learned of XERRD's true intentions and tried to stop them, only to be caught and brainwashed as punishment. Suffering from amnesia, Cobra was unable to remember his time working with ESG and joined Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack Cobra left LEGO City for Adventurers' Island, where he and Turahk-Kal provided reinforcements for Databoard, Voltage, Axel, Snake, Hyrode, Kai, and Venom. Because Axel had been infected with Mutant Dino Serum, Cobra had to tranquilize him to bring him safely aboard their T-1 Typhoon. Cobra and his teammates flew the T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. Then, they traveled to Astor City. There, they salvaged technology that Cobra used to help recover from his amnesia, allowing him to remember his connections to ESG, and so the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Cobra and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Cobra and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after the ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Cobra's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. After Beta Force's defeat, Cobra teamed up with Databoard, Kotua, Voltage, Venom, and Hyrode to stop Darkforce and the Shadows from using the phasing device to destroy Dino Attack Team. They traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters, which was also under attack by ShadowTech. After disabling the Shadows' phasing beams, they left in the Saber and pursued Darkforce's plane. Cobra and his teammates defended the airship from Shadow jets while Databoard fought Darkforce. Fortunately, the Alpha Team airship Lightning arrived and helped the Saber defeat the Shadows. After the Shadows' defeat, Cobra traveled with Voltage in a T-1 Typhoon. They received a distress signal from Shona, who was stuck on Adventurers' Island with a mutated Snake of Spades. Cobra and Voltage traveled to the island, tranquilized Snake, rescued Shona, and brought both Dino Attack agents aboard their T-1 Typhoon to bring them back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Cobra's status remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Cobra is an all-around scientist, although his expertise lies in electronics. Even while suffering from amnesia, he could invent complex devices and machines. Due to his background with ESG, Cobra could decode DNA and knew the formula for Mutant Dino Serum's antidote, but forgot it when his memory was wiped by XERRD. In addition, he is a skilled tracker and has good aim with a firearm, and also took training lessons in combat. Although Cobra is shy, he does not mind working as a member of a team. Extremely loyal to his teammates, he will not leave a man behind. Although he won't hesitate to do so, Cobra does not really enjoy killing Mutant Dinos. Trivia *Cobra is the primary character of MetroidDude360 in Dino Attack RPG. *When Cobra learned of XERRD's true intentions, he also stumbled upon their plans to infiltrate Dino Attack Team using one of their prototype Mutant Dinos in advanced disguise technology. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not Cobra knew that these plans referred to Rex. *In Nura's Dino Attack RPG Characters topic, the scene depicting Kai encountering an ESG soldier was requested by MetroidDude360 and was intended to feature Cobra instead, but Nura accidentally mixed up Kai and Cobra's minifigures when taking the picture. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:XERRD